Cariad
by MorganvilleVamps98
Summary: Could a ridiculous trip to the lab turn into a confession of feelings and a drastic change in Claire's life?
1. Chapter 1

*ring ring ring* *ring ring ring* I rolled over groggily and reached for the buzzing phone on my side table to see who was calling. A picture of vampire-bunny slippers appeared on the screen and I rolled my eyes. Myrnin. It was probably the seventh time he had called me throughout the night, to tell me some ridiculous theory or "just to chat. " "Myrnin, do you ever sleep?" I answered, slightly annoyed, but more amused. "Why little Claire I am a vampire, I do not require such an activity," he responded. "Well what is it this time, oh boss of mine?" I replied sarcastically. "I need you to come to the lab, Claire. It is important." "What could be so important that you felt the need to wake me up at three-thirty in the morning, Myrnin?" "Hurry, Claire. I will send a portal. See you soon, cariad."

I stood up, annoyed, as this is not a rare occurrence. It is often that Myrnin calls in the middle of the night, demanding I come to the lab, while usually it is nothing important. I got dressed, half asleep, shuffled my shoes on, and grabbed my phone. I thought about telling Shane that I was leaving, but decided against it. Why should he care anymore if I was going to Myrnin's? A few weeks earlier, Shane and I had suffered a bad breakup. Why, might you ask? My supposed one-and-only was cheating on me. Not only was he cheating on me, he cheated on me with MONICA FREAKIN' MORRELL. What the hell did that bitch have over me? Shane claimed that it was a one-time thing, that it was just because I was never home, but I didn't care. I called it off. I should've known after Fight Club that Shane was no good, but he sweet-talked me into staying with him. Not this time, I thought and smirked. I wiped a stray tear away at the memory and stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Claire! You came!" Myrnin said excitedly, then frowned when he saw my current state. "Have you been crying, cariad?" he inquired. "Was it that boy again, because I swear—" "It's nothing, Myrnin, just a bad thought." I said, but smiled at his sudden concern.

"Now why exactly am I here at this hour?" "Oh, yes," he exclaimed, "I can't seem to find Bob—" "You called me here in the middle of the night because you can't find your pet spider?" I said, laughing at yet another ridiculous trip to the lab. "This is no laughing matter, Claire," Myrnin said, "Bob is very important to me." I chuckled and walked over to the lab table which Myrnin had sat Bob's cage. "Why Myrnin, he's right here!" I said, pointing at the hard to miss spider sitting in the cage. "He must've been hiding," Myrnin said, puzzled, "I could swear he wasn't there five minutes ago." I rolled my eyes at the silliness of the situation.

"I might as well just stay here, as I have to work in a few hours anyway." I said. "Very well, fy cariad. Thank you for helping me find Bob, although it should've been quite obvious to check in his cage—" "Can I ask you a question, Myrnin?" "Well I don't see why not, Claire, ask away" he said with a smirk. "Why do you call me cariad? What is the meaning behind it?" "Fy cariad is Welsh for 'My love' dear Claire." I blushed. Did Myrnin have feelings for me? I shook away the thought, knowing it would never work out.

"I'm going to Common Grounds, Myrnin. Do you want anything?" I asked, but saw he was in the corner, working on the machine. I decided not to bother him, and headed up the stairs and into the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Myrnin's POV

I couldn't seem to get Claire's question out of my head. I am quite glad she decided to go to the coffee shop, for it gave me some time to think. I have had feelings for Claire for a long time, but I pushed them aside at the fear that a relationship with her could be dangerous. I am a vampire, while she is a human, a fragile one at that.

I have called her "cariad" for quite some time, but never had the fear that she might question it. After seeing her reaction to my answer, I need to approach her about the situation. How? I do not know. Will she ever feel the same way? I always thought I just loved her for her mind, her wonderful mind that can remember and understand complex theories, formulas, calculations; but my admiration has grown to more than just that. She is truly beautiful. At first she reminded me of Ada, but I have come to realize that she is far more caring and sweet than Ada ever was.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, for I had realized that I was falling in love with my Claire.

Claire's POV

"One mocha please. Oh, and a black coffee. For Myrnin." I said to Oliver when I reached Common Grounds. He scowled, as he has come to hate both I and anyone who I happen to be friends with. "And what might you be doing here at this hour, Claire?" he inquired with a frown. "Myrnin had another ridiculous problem at the lab." I answered. He chuckled slightly and handed me the coffees. "Try not to blow anything up, girl." He said with a smirk and disappeared into the back room.

I rolled my eyes and took out my cell phone, which was full of texts and missed calls from Eve, Michael, and even Shane. I opened one text from Shane. It read "_Probably ran off with Myrnin again huh? Glad to know he is much better than me. I only had an affair because you did first, you lying bitch."_ I deleted, the text immediately, angry. I never cheated on Shane with Myrnin, but he was quick to make false accusations. Doesn't he realize I spend so much time at the lab because I _work _there? I sighed and opened a second text, this one from Eve. "_Where you at, CB? You've got us all worried!"_ I slid out the keyboard and typed a response. "_At the lab, Myrnin couldn't find Bob. :P be home later, Gothica."_ I shoved my phone back into my pocket and headed back into the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

I approached Myrnin with his coffee only to hear him cursing at the machine in Welsh. Although I couldn't exactly understand what he was getting at, I could understand that he was angry. I gently set the cup of coffee on a lab table and retreated into the kitchen to get him a blood bag. I could tell by his attitude and the glint of red in his eyes that he needed blood, and fast.

"Myrnin!" I shouted. He turned around, eyes still red. His face softened slightly, when he saw it was me. I tossed him the bag of blood. "Thank you, Claire!" he shouted back. I turned away, as I could not stand to watch him drink the blood. I assume this is normal, as most humans find it morbid to see large quantities of blood being consumed…I shuddered at the thought. Once I no longer heard the slurping of plasma from across the room, I turned to face Myrnin, only to find that he had gone back to working on the machine he was trying to fix before.

I took this as an opportunity to really _admire_ Myrnin. Not only was he a genius, but I never really realized just how _beautiful_ he was—his black curls sat on his shoulders so perfectly; his eyes a deep brown—full of years of emotion.

Over the past few years I have become great friends with him, but never really considered him more. This could have been because up until recently, I was with Shane; or maybe because of the fact that Myrnin was a _VAMPIRE._ A relationship with Myrnin could be highly dangerous, unless of course I became a vampire… Ever since I came to Morganville, Myrnin, Amelie, and even Oliver have told me I could be beneficial to the vampire community. My knowledge of science could be used as a way to save their species… I gulped. Do I really want to do this? Yes. I, Claire Danvers, will become a vampire. For Myrnin. And for Morganville.


	5. Chapter 5

I did not know how to approach Myrnin on the drastic decision I made earlier, so I decided to be straightforward. Once I saw that he was no longer working intently on a machine or theory, I walked over to him. I cleared my throat nervously. "Myrnin I—" He smiled "Oh hello, Claire!" he interrupted. He sensed my nervousness and his expression changed to one of concern. "I can tell something is bothering you, Claire. What is the matter?"

I swallowed and attempted to start again. "Myrnin, I have been thinking for a long time… and I have decided I want to become a vampire." Myrnin's eyes widened and he responded, slightly angered by my decision. "No, Claire, you do not want that!" He exclaimed. "Why would you get rid of your years of being free, for an eternity of hell on earth? Claire, you are better than that! Why the hell would you want to be a vampire?" "I could save Morganville. You have told me yourself that I would make an excellent vampire. I want this. I want to save you. I want to be with you. I'm doing this for you, Myrnin."

At this, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I was so in shock that at first, I just sat there, frozen. Eventually, I kissed him back. Although his body temperature was extremely low, this did not stop the sparks between us. He pulled away slightly and spoke. "Claire, that is the sweetest thing I have ever been told. You really want to become a vampire, for me?" I nodded. "You are truly amazing, cariad." He said and kissed me once more.

"You know Myrnin, If I were to become a vampire, we could be together. There would be no danger, no more worries. We could spend our lives together. As scientists. As _equals."_ "Well, that is a plus." He said and chuckled. He then stared at me intently and his attitude changed into one more serious. "Claire, are you 100% sure about this? There is no going back once you are turned, forced to live a life, or death so to speak, of eternal damnation—" "Yes, Myrnin, I am sure. I am sure that this is the right thing to do. For Morganville." He sighed, "Well, alright Claire, If that is really what you want." "It is, Myrnin." I smiled weakly. "And I want you to be the one to turn me."


	6. Chapter 6

Myrnin's POV

When Claire told me she wanted to become a vampire, I was quite shocked, really. What surprised me more than that, however, was that she didn't pull away when I kissed her. In fact, she kissed me back, which was the reaction I was hoping for, yet did not expect in the least. I smiled, for my little bird loved me in the same way which I loved her. However, I now need to deal with the complications of turning Claire—an activity which I am not looking forward to.

"Myrnin!" I snapped back to reality at her yelling. I saw that she had pushed her hair to the side and turned her head in such a way that her neck was only several inches from my face. "Are you going to turn me or not?" "Claire, I will, in time. But it cannot be done now. You need to seek permission from the founder, my love." She sighed. "Oh." "You need to take a trip to Amelie's office, Claire." "Come with me?" she asked. "Of course." I responded. I formed a portal straight to the office of the founder. Claire grabbed my hand and we stepped through the portal, together.

"What brings you to me so suddenly?" Amelie inquired. She looked at Claire and I, only to see our fingers still intertwined as they had been when we left the lab. "Is there something _going on_ between you two?"Amelie asked, confused. "I'm guessing so considering the sudden hand holding and smiles." "I guess you could say that, as of 10 minutes ago at least." Claire said and laughed.

I let go of Claire's hand and cleared my throat. I approached Amelie and spoke "Founder, we have come here on a more serious matter. Claire here wants to become a vampire." Amelie's concerned look turned to one of happiness. "Oh, that is wonderful, Claire! I knew you would come around eventually. Your mind will be so beneficial—" "To save the vampires and help Morganville, I know." Claire finished Amelie's sentence for her. "Since day one you have been telling me I would be a great vampire, and I have realized that maybe you were right. I want to help the vampires. I want to join your side, Amelie." "Why Claire, that is amazing. You are absolutely sure?" Amelie asked. I responded, "I asked her that many times, Amelie. She is ready."

"Very well. Myrnin, I assume you are the one that is going to turn Claire, considering this _thing_ you two have going on—so I will leave you to that. Claire, I expect that after your, ah, _rebirth_, to listen to Myrnin's instructions exactly. Good luck to you both. See you on the other side, Claire."


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's POV

I sat down on the couch in the lab and sighed. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Even though this is my decision, that I want to go through with, it is still strange and sad to know that these are my final moments as a human. Myrnin wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay, cariad?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine." I responded, "And I'm ready." "You don't want to phone your friends first? The Glass boy and Gothica?" "No. I said. That will only make it harder. I will tell them after it is done. When I can't go back."

"Okay, fy nghariad. Goodbye, love." Myrnin said softly and kissed my cheek. "This is not goodbye, Myrnin. This is hello. To a new life. A different life, but life nonetheless. As long as I am with you, I will be happy. Let's get on with the show." I added humorously at the end. "Claire, I am warning you, this is not going to be painless." He said, seriously. "Go grab two or three blood bags from the kitchen. You are going to be extremely bloodthirsty when you awake, and I don't want you going all psycho newborn-vamp on me, Claire." I laughed at his sudden funny comment. "I promise not to attack you, Myrnin."

I returned from the kitchen, three blood bags in hand—just in case. I set them down on the table. I grabbed Myrnin's hands and kissed his lips one last time. Gently, he pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. He turned my neck to face him, and placed feather-light kisses down my cheek, jawbone, and neck until he reached the faded-silvery scars—a reminder of his past. I got those scars when he went insane—he hadn't drank any blood that day, and refused to take his medication. He had bitten me, and regretted it immediately.

He traced his finger over the scars lightly and paused. "I'm sorry, Claire." "For what?" i asked, slightly confused. "That time when I bit you, I should've just taken my medication—" "I forgave you long ago, Myrnin. Just turn me. Please. Before I regret my decision." Myrnin placed one last kiss over the scars then bit me. I went dizzy and the world turned black as I could feel the blood being drained out of me. The pain was worse than anything I had ever felt before. Suddenly, I could feel no pain, no blood rush,_ nothing._ I was dead. _For Now…_


	8. Chapter 8

Myrnin's POV

I sat for what seemed like an eternity waiting for Claire to awake. The feeling of biting her was one of the worst emotions I have ever felt—it disturbed me to see her face contort into one of agony, as I know the transition is very painful. I sat in silence, a cloud of guilt over my head. Why should I feel guilty? It was Claire's decision. Still, a part of me feels like I should have stopped her, not let her endure this pain and suffering.

As I saw Claire's eyes start to flutter open, I quickly ripped open a bag of blood, to prepare for whatever was to happen. She slowly sat up, clutching her forehead in pain. "Myrnin, my head is pounding. It hurts like hell." "I told you it wasn't going to be easy, little one." I said to Claire. "Here, drink this. It will make the pain subside, at least temporarily." She clutched the bag of blood greedily, but just stared at it. She was hesitant to drink it, as the sight of blood still disturbed her. "_It shouldn't for long_," I thought, as if it did that could be quite the inconvenience. Eventually she gave in to her newfound vampire instincts and slurped down the bag. I tossed her a second bag and she downed that too, easily. I saw the red in her eyes fade back to the normal hazel color.

"Thanks, Myrnin." She said, and suddenly her eyes widened. "Everything is so clear, now." "That is one of the perks of being a vampire, dear Claire. Your senses become much stronger. Not to mention faster speed and greater strength." She hurried over to the mirror I had put on the other side of the lab. "I look so different," she noticed. "Why, yes, Claire, that is all part of the transition." Her normally auburn hair had become a deep brown, her blue-grey eyes now hazel. She had gotten taller—and filled out more. She had matured in a matter of minutes. And of course—the pale skin… and fangs. She glanced in the mirror once more, examining her new appearance.

"You look beautiful, cariad." I said and enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks, Myrnin, but it will take some time to get used to the fangs." "You will, Claire, it just takes time. Eventually, this will all seem normal to you, but for now, you have many things to learn." I added. "I will help you along." "I should tell Michael and Eve now, Myrnin." She said nervously. "I just hope they don't freak out."

"Do you want me to come with you, Claire?" I questioned. "No." she responded. "It is probably best you stay here; I don't want them to flip out on you." "Very well." I said. "If they don't accept you for whatever reason, you are more than welcome to stay here, love." She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Myr. I'm going now. Wish me luck." I formed a portal for Claire and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe, cariad. And remember that you can always come back." She took a deep breath and stepped through the portal, into the Glass house living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Eve's POV

"Where is Claire?" I asked, but seemed more as if I was talking to thin air considering Shane and Michael were currently engrossed in one of the video games on their x-box. _Men. _I thought to myself and laughed slightly. But seriously, where was Claire? I had started to become worried, as she shouldn't have been gone this long. The last time I had heard from her was this morning, when I had received a text from her that she was going to Myrnin's for the day. _Probably just got caught up doing an experiment at the lab_, I thought.

I pulled out my phone and sent Claire a quick text. "_Yo CB, why aren't you home yet? Text me back and let me know where you've been."_ I put my phone in my pocket and walked into the living room. Finally, my housemates actually acknowledged my presence. "Hello, Mrs. Glass" Michael said with a wink and gave me a quick kiss. "Where's Claire at?" he asked. "If you hadn't been so focused on your stupid games with Shane you would've known I just asked the same question five minutes ago. She is probably just doing a project or something—" "Or sucking face with her stupid boss." Shane interrupted.

"Shane, what is with you, acting like such a dick lately? You have been nothing but angry whenever someone mentions Myrnin OR Claire. You know there is nothing going on between them, and you broke up. So you have no right to be mad." I said, a hint of anger in my voice. "I'm just scared that an ancient bipolar vampire could treat her better than I ever did." I heard Shane mumble, sounding slightly sad.

I checked the clock. _8 pm._ I grabbed my keys, about to venture over to Myrnin's lab to see what Claire was up to, when I heard a portal snap open.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire's POV

As I stepped through the portal I saw Shane run up the stairs out of the corner of my eye. If he wanted to avoid me, so be it. He doesn't really need to know my personal business anymore, as he shouldn't care.

"Eve? Michael? You home?" I shouted. Eve ran into the living room from the kitchen. "Claire Bear! There you are! I have been wondering where you have been all day!" She enveloped me in a hug, but then noticed my nervousness as I tensed up. "CB? What's wrong? Why are you acting weird?" "Eve. Get Michael. I need to tell you both something kind of important."

I turned around suddenly, as I felt my fangs sliding down and my eyes turning red. Stupid newborn vampire instincts, they are uncontrollable. I didn't want Michael or Eve to know until I told them together, so I rushed away before Eve could see me.

Eve's POV

"Mikey!" I called, knocking on Michael's door. He answered, and _of course_ he didn't have a shirt on…_ "FOCUS, EVE." _ I thought to myself. Damn. Sometimes Michael can be so distracting. "Yes, Babe?" Michael responded, with one of his heart-stopping smiles.

"Michael, Claire says she has something important to tell us. We need to get downstairs. NOW." I say, a hint of urgency in my tone. Michael's face fell. "Do you know what this is about?" He inquired. "Not exactly." I respond. "However, before I came to talk to you, I could've sworn I saw her eyes flash red. This can't be good, Mike." He interpreted what this could mean and quickly rushed out the bedroom door, heading for the stairs.

"Uh, babe, you might want to put a shirt on." I add, with a touch of humor. "What, afraid I might distract you?" He says, smiling once again. "Oh, never…" I say sarcastically. He leans in, probably about to kiss me, when I shout, "MICHAEL GLASS! We have more serious matters to attend to right now."

He rolls his eyes and pulls a tee-shirt on. "Happy now?" "Yes, I am." I say, although, quite honestly, I was happier before—I shake away the thought. "Let's go downstairs now, and find out what Claire has been up to." Michael grabs my hand and we run down the stairs to talk to Claire.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's POV

As soon as Eve ran upstairs to tell Michael that I needed to speak to them, I quickly went into the kitchen, praying that Michael had blood stocked in the fridge. I opened the door and took a peek. There were two rows of it, bottles neatly aligned. _Thank the Lord, _I thought. I grabbed one, not bothering to waste the time heating it up, and chugged it. I felt my fangs contract and my eyes fade back to their normal shade. _That was close._ I rinsed the bottle and put it discretely back in the cabinet.

I sat down and put my head in my hands, contemplating how to tell Michael and Eve about my new…_state._ I decided on the direct approach. Michael was a vampire and Eve was married to one. They should accept me, right?_ Right._ I thought. I heard footsteps decending the stairs and I stood up, taking a deep breath. My friends stepped into the kitchen.

"Michael, Eve, take a seat." I said. "Claire, what's up?" Michael asked. "Well, friends, I wanted to tell you, that, uh, I, um, I'm—" "Anytime today, CB." Eve says. "This might be easier to show, rather than to tell you." I said and turned around. I closed my eyes to concentrate. I deliberately made my fangs slide down, and touched my tongue to them. I still wasn't used to the awkward sharpness of the teeth, but I will become accustomed to it, in time, I suppose. I turned back around to face Michael and Eve, and opened my mouth.

They both took in my new appearance. Michael sighed and Eve rolled her eyes, but neither of them seemed scared, or even _phased _by the fact that I was now a _vampire._ "No reaction?" I asked, confused. Michael responded. "Claire, I knew this was coming eventually. You help us vampires so often, I am not surprised that you wanted to become one." I nodded, slightly relieved at how easy this was. I didn't know that they would be so accepting.

Eve rushed over to me and once again, wrapped me up in a huge bear hug. "Oh, Claire, I'm so jealous!" "Huh?" I asked, puzzled. "You want to be a vampire, Eve?" Eve pointed at herself. "CLAIRE, CAN YOU SEE? Goth makeup, vampire husband. It's blatantly obvious. And I thought you were the smart one." She chuckled. Eve could always make someone happy. I was savoring this moment; it seemed so… _normal._

Michael headed back upstairs, as he knew there was no longer an emergency, so I was left to talk with Eve. She suddenly became serious. "CB, I'm happy for you, but why did you do it? What were you thinking?" "Quite honestly, I wasn't, Eve." I said and sighed. "I was caught up in the moment."

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Caught up in the moment? Who turned you anyway, Claire?" "Myrnin." It suddenly clicked in Eve's head. "So that's why you spent the entire day at the lab. That makes sense now. But why, Claire? Why him? Why now?" "I fell in love, Eve. And I fell hard."

Eve smiled slightly but the sweet moment ended abruptly as I heard something rustle in the hallway. I quickly saw that it was a person. And not just any person. A certain Shane Collins was eavesdropping on my life-changing news. _"Shit."_ I thought. "_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_" This is not going to end well.


	12. Chapter 12

Shane's POV

As soon as I saw Claire enter the house through the portal, I dashed upstairs. I didn't want to be seen by her. Why should I care if she is home or not anymore? "_Because you still love her, Shane."_ I thought. "_No you don't. Yes, you made a mistake. But that mistake couldn't have been made if you truly loved her."_ I went into my room and slammed the door.

Several minutes later, I heard Michael and Eve talking in Michael's room, which is right next to mine. "Michael, Claire says she has something important to tell us. We need to get downstairs. NOW." I overhear Eve say from the next room. _What life-changing news does Claire have now?_ It wasn't my place to eavesdrop, but I ended up doing just that.

Once I heard Michael and Eve enter the kitchen, I crept down the stairs and sat in the hallway, listening in on every word. Well, every word that I could hear, that is. "This might be easier to show, rather than to tell you." *_mumbling*_ "No reaction?" *_More mumbling*_ "I fell in love, Eve. And I fell hard." What was Claire talking about?

As soon as I heard the last part, I suddenly clenched my fists. Why was I feeling this way? Why should I care if she is in love? We. Broke. Up. Was I…_ jealous?_ I heard Claire get up and peek into the hallway, timidly. She looked nervous. She suddenly saw me sitting there, and her face turned angry.

"SHANE! What are you doing?" she asked me, furiously. "Well, Claire," I matched her anger, "I hear you are keeping secrets from me." I stared her right in the eyes. "Claire Danvers, you WILL take me back, do I make myself clear?" She shook her head. "No Shane, when did you become such a jerk? When you started hanging out with Monica? Oh no, it must've been before that, because what else would possess you to see a bitch like her?"

"I was nothing but nice to you." I replied. "Yes, WAS." Claire said. "Until you CHEATED on me. Nice people don't betray each other's trusts." I saw something change in her face, going from anger to sadness. Tears fell from her eyes, making me suddenly feel bad again. I snapped out of it. "Claire, obviously you couldn't have loved me that much, considering you moved on so fast."

She turned angry again. "How much did you hear, Shane?" she asked. "Just that, pretty much." I said. "And that alone was enough to make me angry." She laughed maniacally. "Oh then there is much more to show you, Shane." She said with a grin, and then changed so suddenly that I was shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Claire's POV

I laughed evilly and let my fangs slide down. I walked up to Shane. "Don't want me back now, do you?" I pointed to the fangs. He gasped. "You are a vampire, Claire? Since when?" He backed away, slightly scared. "Since this morning, Shane." He suddenly became angry and concerned.

"Who turned you, Claire? I swear, I'll stake them. No one turns Claire Danvers into a vampire—" "First of all, Shane, you aren't my boyfriend anymore. It's not your job to protect me from the vamps." I paused. "And second of all, I wouldn't need that, because it was by choice." Shane frowned.

"Why on earth would you _want_ to be a vampire? That makes no sense to me." He asked, puzzled. "Shane, think of all things I could do. Make inventions, save lives…" I trailed off. "Does EVERYTHING have to do with science, Claire?" He said. "Oh no, not everything." I responded. "I could also finally be with the one that I love." I snapped my hand over my mouth. _Shit._ He wasn't supposed to know about my relationship with Myrnin. It would only make him angrier, because it proved him right. I guess it was time to face the truth.

"And who would that be?" He asked. "Obviously it has to be a vampire, considering by your statement you implied you _couldn't _be with him before." Shane trailed off, then suddenly put the pieces together. "Wait. You were in love with a vampire, so that means you probably must have known him for a while… you asked him to turn you, you can spend your life with science, yadda yadda yadda—_WAIT._ Claire, are you in love with… _MYRNIN?"_ I put my hands up in defeat. "You got it."

He smiled, not a smile of happiness, but a sinister smile. "So I was right this whole time, then." He said. "You were in love with the crazy old scientist all along." "Well, no." I said. "I didn't have feelings for Myrnin until _after_ we broke up. So I never cheated on you, you cheated on me."

I took a breath. "Which is why I broke up with you. It's time to move on, Shane. I have no reasons to be with you, and no reasons not to be with Myrnin. Goodbye." "Claire, he is dangerous." Shane said, and actually looked…_sad._ "He poses no threat to me anymore, Shane. I am a vampire. We have the same strengths. He can't hurt me. Not that he would've before, anyway. He was nicer and gentler that you ever were."

I started to cry again. "Goodbye, Shane. I don't need you anymore." I concentrated as much as I could and thought of Myrnin's lab. Suddenly, a portal opened up, and I stepped through it. As soon as I was safely in the lab, I snapped the portal closed, angrily.


	14. Chapter 14

Myrnin's POV

As soon as I heard the portal in my lab open up, I immediately threw down the book I was reading, got up from the chair I was sitting upon, and ran to the other side of the room. I saw Claire walk in, looking angry, but her face softened as soon as she saw me.

"Hey, Myrnin." She said and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled. "How'd it go, Claire?" I asked her. "Michael and Eve accepted it very well." She paused, I knew what was coming. "Shane, not so much. He has gone crazy, Myr. I don't know what happened. Something has changed in him."

"You are safe here, Cariad." I told her, and embraced her in a strong hug. "Worry no more about Shane and his problems." She sighed. "You are right, Myrnin. I have no need to worry. I will focus on science. And you." I kissed her with so much passion that she had no choice but to reciprocate the action. "Claire. You astound me every day, with your ability to care so much about everyone else, all the time. You always put others first, never yourself. Stop worrying what others think, you need to worry about _you_ sometimes." I told her.

She smiled. "Myrnin, have you ever realized just how much can change in a day?" "I suppose I have not, before today that is." I responded. Claire began to rattle off what had happened in the course of just one day. "This morning, you called me about losing Bob. I thought it was ridiculous at the time, but now that I think of it, if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. When I came to the lab, I had a dramatic realization- that I loved you. I don't really know where it came from, all of a sudden, but I am glad it did. My feelings had been bottled up for so long—I was afraid, Myrnin. And so I asked to be turned, a decision so bold and daring, I never would have thought of before today. And here I am, now, in your arms, and I have to say, there is no place I would rather be."

"It's amazing what one phone call and a trip to the lab can do." I said and laughed. "I love you Myrnin." Claire said. "I love you too, Cariad. I always have." I responded. This starts the dawn of a new life—one with Claire by my side, one I had never imagined before. The moment was truly magical.

_THE END_


End file.
